1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a location based service of a mobile station, and more particularly to a mobile location based service system which can provide a location based service of a mobile station by selectively using a cell based location service or global positioning system (GPS) based location service according to a kind of a location based service request.
2. Description of the Background Art
Recently, various kinds of services are provided by a mobile station according to the development of mobile station (for example, cellular phone) technology. That is, the mobile station provides a short message service and a wireless internet service as well as a voice call service. Each service is subdivided according to contents providing types.
One of the mobile station services is a location information providing service of the mobile station. The location information providing service can be embodied as follows.
The location information providing service can be provided by using cell based technology. The cell based service is performed based on location of a base transceiver station which the mobile station exists in. Therefore, the cell based location information providing service guarantees accuracy within a radius of the base transceiver station. It is thus difficult to apply the cell based location information providing service to urgent cases or services requiring accurate location information.
In addition, the location information providing service can be provided by using GPS based technology in the mobile station. The GPS is location information providing technology using satellites, which shows much higher accuracy than the cell based location information providing service. However, the mobile station requires a GPS function to provide services using the GPS, which increases expenses. It is thus difficult to provide the location information providing service using the GPS in the whole mobile stations.